Pressure-actuated grease dispensers have been in use for some time to lubricate industrial machines, such as looms in textile mill weave rooms. The dispensers commonly comprise a pressure chamber to which compressed air is fed for actuating the dispensing and in which a grease supply cartridge is inserted with a piston covering the grease supply that is forced by the air pressure to dispense the grease from the cartridge. Difficulty has been encountered, however, in providing the supply cartridges for reliable operation so that the piston consistently forces the grease supply for dispensing without bypassing grease wastefully or allowing air to leak into the grease to form an air lock that causes the dispenser to become inoperative.
The present invention solves this problem by providing grease supply cartridges for such dispensers that are uniquely suited for dependable use.